Scars
by TigerLilly22
Summary: Blake has many, but Yang doesn't care. Explicit Bumblebee/Bumbleby.


A/N: So, this is my first explicit smut and was inspired by a head canon post over on Tumblr by daydreamwiththedragon. Who I believe, if memory serves, is depression76 on this website~. So you have them to thank for this.

* * *

Everything was light.

Light whispers. Light touches. Light gasps. Her world was surrounded by light, and she gladly succumbed to it.

Blake could not help the small mewls that escaped her at the hands that roamed over her bare form. Apprehensive, cautious fingers teased her, played with her, tested her. Skin long since mapped out and easily traced by memory alone, yet Yang still proved cautious in her wandering.

They moved together, heated bodies sliding against the other in a rehearsed dance that both sides knew the rhythm to. Blake gripped desperately to whatever her hands could find purchase in as she submitted herself to Yang's gentle administrations, her digits becoming ensnared in endless waves of golden curls and clinging as though they were her anchor.

Calm, embracing, safe: there was no reason to wrench the handfuls beautiful mess of tangible sunshine like she did, but it was difficult to let go of the instilled fear - to trust her - even after they had come so far.

Her panted breaths ghosted over Yang's shoulder, the brawler reaching down to lock them in a searing kiss, inducing throaty moans from the shadowed enchantress and sending shivers traveling down the length of her spine to stir a growing heat in her lower belly.

Anticipation, excitement, energy: the young huntresses did not lack vitality as they molded themselves into the other, never close enough. They shared air as they leaned away, lips no more than a centimeter apart as they continued to intertwine in between the linen sheets.

"Blake…" Yang whispered, voice low and husky as her erratic heartbeat demanded oxygen.

She mewled louder in response, ears flicking reflexively as Yang squeezed her hips and applied pressure to the wanting girl's center with a teasing hand, Blake raking her claws down her back and drawing the other near. Not able to stop herself as she nibbled Yang's shoulder and left love bites that the blonde had asked her countless times not to leave behind, her protests becoming weaker each time.

That was when she noticed.

"Blake…" Yang spoke again, stronger and louder as she pulled back, the Faunus reaching out toward her missing warmth as it went away. The absence of contact leaving an unnatural space.

Yellow brows were bunched as Yang stared down at her unusually passive partner. Normally, Blake would not hand herself over unless she won her over in one of their usual tussles, but something was off. "Blake, you're shaking."

Blake immediately withdrew her hands, as though burned, looking down, only to see that she was right.

Her hands shook against her will, as they did each time. It was getting worse with every session, with every day she spent with Yang. She had tried to reign it in, the shaking, the uncontrollable bouts of fear as she was touched and seen in places she thought no one would, but it seemed that she could not. She would always be ashamed of what she had been part of, what she had done, and what had been done to her. She was tainted, and there was nothing she could do. It only served to have her fear what Yang may think of her.

Blake flinched and shied away from the sudden touch at her brow, Yang murmuring reassurances that it was alright before she continued to brush away her wispy bangs with the back of a hand, revealing what they both knew was hidden underneath.

A scar. An upraised blob of flesh stitched back together with the aid of time, barely visible from the start of the hairline as it receded into the scalp and in to ebony locks that had long since grown back over the old wound.

Yang knew where it was from, Blake had told her. Stones, vicious stones that had been aimed to harm, to maim, to kill during her childhood protests with the White Fang. Dangerous, prejudiced, deranged people - those who opposed the Faunus were more than vocal in their campaigns and had not been afraid to lash out in making their opinions heard. For not all rallies ended amicably.

She closed her eyes and shuddered as she relived the inescapable torment that was commonly known as hatred, the rough stone once again digging in to her. Even now, secure in the embrace of her lover, there was no escape.

Yang cupped the dark huntresses cheek and angled her head up, placing her lips over the scar whilst singsonging a small chant under her breath, a silly phrase she had picked up and used to sing to her little sister. It had always calmed her whenever she was hurt. "Pain, pain, go away, please do not come back another day."

Yang knew Blake had suffered. She, above all others, knew that the Faunus deserved to be happy, but it angered her that something was still holding Blake back, preventing her from achieving such a basic desire. Then again, Yang mused, maybe happiness was not so easy as an outward smile that covered the pain and a strained laugh to hide the budding tears. She herself was not such a simple soul. Leading a life of secrets, lies, of twists and turns as she was dragged into the underworld time and time again, a secret she had yet to share. However, after each alias that she burned through, each job she completed, she could not help but call into question her identity, her morals, her sanity, why she did what she did, and what she desired.

Right now, as she pressed her lips to Blake's forehead, she knew what she wanted.

Blake did not know how to react, so she did not. The kiss quelled the bubbling fear that rose in her chest. For now.

She felt as her partner pulled away and opened her eyes. Violet locked on to amber in the dim lighting of their room, the darkened shade of those striking purple irises reminding Blake of the flora that was her namesake. She found it ironic how the color of a flower associated with death became her lifeline in the eyes of the blonde warrior.

"Turn over." Yang ordered, her tone leaving little room for argument as she released Blake from her hold.

Blake blinked at the sudden command, momentary confusion becoming abject discomfort. "Yang, please don't -"

"Blake." Yang interrupted, her voice becoming a soft plea. "Please."

Hesitation made her pause, but the gentle gaze that rendered her thoughts and her heart a mess made her give way to reluctance. Slowly, Blake rolled onto her side, giving Yang one last cursory glance before she settled herself on her belly and her head atop their pillow. She laid prone, vulnerable to her lover as she felt their heated, knowing gaze scan her backside.

A battlefield of faded scars. A scratch at her side here, a nick on her lower back there. Multiple lacerations of various sizes that had healed poorly and left disfigured skin dotted down the length of her spine and ended at the base of her tail, the velvet-lined appendage thankfully spared. They stood out against her otherwise pale, smooth skin, scattered across her back like an open book that told tales of what she had endured, and it was not all from a stray stone or two. Her ears lied flat in humiliation.

She shivered as her hair was swept off the left side of her neck and gathered over her right. The cool air hitting the tender flesh of her shoulder and exposing yet another raised scar that she kept hidden under her midnight tresses or the barrier of her clothes; the first one of the faded many that Yang had discovered so, so long ago.

Blake clutched the pillow case and mewled, ears perked again at the wet sensation of a warm tongue tracing the outline of her shoulder blade. The blonde trying her best to keep the pain away and heal what had been hurt. She then placed one last kiss on the first scar before moving down, bringing her lips over each and every scar she could find, hands tenderly massaging a tail and the base of with an experienced touch.

Yang placed a kiss on the final scar, licking it for good measure and sending shudders up Blake's being. She then lifted herself to be beside Blake's human ear, soft lips grazing the outer shell and naked body resting warmly on her's as she whispered, "There's no shame in crying."

Blake, confused, brought a hand to her face, her fingers coming away wet. She had not realized that the shaking had spread from her hands to the rest of her, the tears coming unbidden as she cried.

"I… I'm sorry, I did not…" She pressed a palm to her mouth, holding back the choked sob that so desperately asked to be released.

"Don't apologize." Yang rubbed up and down her arms at a deliberately slow pace, kissing the back of her midnight hair one more time as she said, "Let it out."

And she did. The way she wanted. Blake flipped herself over, pulling Yang back down and kissing her again, forcing the tears and the pain back. She did not want this to be about her, she wanted this to be about them.

"Finish what you started." Blake demanded, pressing herself into Yang's muscular form and gazing up with trusting eyes, her tears having been wiped away with a hasty hand.

The fear within her was banished to the shadows at the sunny smile she received in turn.

Yang began again in fervor, bringing their tongues together to glide and begin the dance anew in her attempt to rekindle the lost fire her interruption had extinguished. Soon enough, the aching throb between her legs came back full force, Blake moaning into Yang in an unintelligible request to touch her.

Someone that possessed a personality similar to Yang's would be thought to act as rough in bed as they did in everyday life, but it was the opposite for her. Her touches were almost feather light, treating Blake as though she was the most valuable jewel, and, if she was too rough, that she may break. Blake always had to insist that she could handle whatever Yang threw her way and that she liked whatever she did to her. Nevertheless, the thoughtful gestures were appreciated and never failed to fill her with warmth.

Blake almost yowled in frustration due to the agonizing slowness in which Yang's hand traveled south, glossing over the slope of her breasts - pausing to grope and flick the sensitive area - before reaching down her stomach, posing just above where she needed it most.

Yang chuckled at the dampness her fingers were greeted with; it seemed Blake was more than ready for her. She stroked her, fingers floating over the girl's entrance and palm grazing the tight gathering of nerves that was her peak. She liked to drag these events out, bask in the knowledge, the satisfaction, that getting Blake wet and frenzied entitled her to.

Blake was not so patient. She bit down on Yang's collarbone, her slightly sharper teeth almost breaking skin. "Do it." She hissed, growing tired of waiting.

Yang caught one of Blake's Faunus ears between her teeth, holding Blake down as she bucked at the tender bite. "Impatient, aren't we?"

"I'll remind you of this -" Blake panted heavily, Yang's fingers easing her apart. "- when it's your turn."

"You mean, if you still have any energy left after I'm done with you." Blake did not have to see her face to know that she was smirking.

But instead of a retort, she tried to stifle a high-pitched gasp at the sudden intrusion, two digits thrust in with no warning. The smaller girl now only seeing gold painted stars as Yang worked quickly to bring her to climax. Each time, the blonde kept trying to prove that she could lift Blake up to cloud nine, take her to new heights of pleasure whenever they laid together.

Although, Blake sometimes wished Yang would not shake her so much, her head and their bed jarring slightly from Yang's enthusiastic motions. To which Blake could only continue to hold her close, claws digging into her shoulder blades and leaving behind angry red welts, something she would be sure to feel in the morning.

Yang pumped hard and fast into the darker girl, holding Blake's mouth hostage against her own to enjoy her taste and keep the noise to a minimum. It was not necessary, for, like her demeanor suggested, Blake was quiet as she always was, her real reactions lying with her facial expressions. Slightly furrowed brows, fluttering eyelashes, lips parted the smallest distance to allow passage for her panted breaths as she gasped against her partner in ecstasy. As much as Yang loved the sight of Blake's gorgeous face, the feel of her was so much more appealing.

She was almost there. Yang could feel her tensing as she bucked beneath her, seeking release. Her fingers continued their experienced probes, touching in all the right places to make Blake squirm, jerk, beg. Beg for her to put an end to her stifling torture. Since their first, she had practiced learning how to play Blake by heart, her efforts shining through as her digits hit just the right spots, pumped at just the right speed, pushed all the right buttons.

Blake stiffened as she reached her apex, instinctively curling into her unyielding partner as her world became light all over again, white dancing across her vision. Yang kept their lips pressed together, taking in Blake's quiet hums as she expressed her pleasure. Her hand still inside as she caressed Blake's inner walls, letting her ride out her orgasm for as she long as she could. The dark huntress clenching strong shoulders for support as she came down, gasping every now and then at the occasional pressure of Yang's palm grinding into her.

When she severed their lip's connection, Yang beamed at the sight of Blake's glazed golden eyes, her eyelids still fluttering as she attempted to regain control over her body's wild, involuntary shudders. The sheets around them made the room a steaming hot sauna, sweat glistening prominently on both their brows. Yet Blake wanted the blankets to remain around them, the intense heat something that reminded her of why she had felt drawn to Yang in the first place.

Her high fading, she relaxed into the body that had gifted her with such euphoria, her ears brushing the under side of Yang's chin and sighs tickling her neck as her head rested in its crook. A place she loved like no other.

Yang brought one of Blake's hands to her mouth, kissing her fingers as she murmured against the soft skin. "How was that?"

Blake mustered a small grin. Yang knew she had performed exceptionally well, as she almost always did, but she never got enough of the sweet praise the Faunus would utter after. She regretted not keeping her mouth shut the first time, but Blake thought it endearingly cute that Yang constantly wanted to know how she did, worried that the other was not satisfied or that she had done something that was not acceptable.

"It was wonderful." She gave her lover a chaste kiss on the cheek. "You were wonderful."

Yang gave her a tight grin, a lingering sadness hidden behind lilac eyes. Blake, curious, wondered what was wrong. That was, until Yang presented to her, her hand. It was still shaking.

Blake felt the urge to scream, to scream at the unfairness of it. She did not know why it bothered her, but it did. The scars - faded and forgotten with time - were something she had stopped feeling entirely. So why then, could she not stop her endless shaking? Why then, could she not forget? Why then, did the memories and the pain spill forth during the most passionate of moments when they were least welcome? Why could they not leave her alone?

A warm voice broke through her clouding thoughts, calling her back to the one in bed beside her, the one who embraced her so tenderly in her arms.

"Don't worry, it'll stop one day."

Blake nodded, fresh tears blinding her to a soft smile that existed only for her. She felt as Yang slid down on their shared bed, placing a long, gentle kiss over her left breast. Where her heart beat strongest.

Yang whispered lowly as she made her vow:

"But I never will."


End file.
